1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal arrangement for rollers, and more particularly to a seal arrangement which forms an effective seal while permitting some axial displacement of the rollers with respect to their supporting bearings. The invention is particularly contemplated for use in continuous casting plants and similar installations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seals for driven rollers are known, and are described, for instance, in FAG Publication 17 504 of 1983. In order to prevent the penetration of dirt, etc., into the bearing, an axially oriented sealing ring is provided on the bearing housing, a free end of said ring extending into a circular groove on the end surface of the roller. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that the roller is weakened in its end region. Cracks in the roller frequently commence there. Furthermore, the production of the grooves is difficult and expensive. Sealing problems can also arise, since the lubricant which passes into the gap between the groove and the end of the ring can become baked fast by the heat.